Yellow Turbans
The Yellow Turbans or the Yellow Scarves (traditional: 黃巾賊, simplified: 黄巾賊) were a massive, zealous group of people who rioted against the Han Dynasty. Zhang Jue lead the rebellion and was succeeded by his younger brothers, Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. In all of their game appearances, the troops wear yellow clothing and usually wear yellow headbands. Their slogan often appears during cutscenes in the games, either presented as a graphic or spoken by Zhang Jue himself. It is inscribed onto their war banner in Dynasty Warriors 6. Due to the Han Dynasty neglecting the state of affairs throughout the land, commoners were heavily suppressed and without luxury. Bandits started to rise throughout the countryside. Zhang Jue, a supposed practitioner of Taiping dao, called himself the "Great Teacher" for the starved people. Preaching his beliefs to the hopeful common folk, he and his followers raised against the court, citing unfair taxes and treatment. His followers tried to overthrow royalty with alleged backing from two of the Ten Eunuchs, but their plan was found out and they failed to carry it out. During 184, Zhang Jue supposedly wrote their slogan: With the "Blue Sky" representing the Han Dynasty and the "Yellow Sky" as Zhang Jue's followers, many of his followers donned yellow scarves. It is said that the slogan was written based on Wu Xing, but the validity of the claim is unknown. Sharing the same teachings as the Way of the Five Pecks of Rice, a massive rebellion broke out soon after. To retaliate, the Han issued a subjugation effort with the various reigning lords of the land. The Yellow Turbans resisted with resounding success until Zhang Jue died due to illness. His brothers lead the forces in his stead but suffered defeat due to Huangfu Song's forces. Even so, the forces didn't completely dispel from their defeat and rebellions continued even after the official declaration of peace in 185. In the Hedong Commandery, there also existed the White Wave Bandits (白波賊), a branch of the same rebels who reportedly wore white head bands after the Yellow Turban Rebellion's end. Their forces were neutralized as a military threat by 205. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhang Jue and his brothers were born into poverty and sold medicine to help other people. While taking chopped wood to the mountains, Zhang Jue met a mysterious elderly man, who gave his guest the Taiping Jing. The elderly man, who later introduced himself as the immortal from southern lands, stated that Zhang Jue would have the power to indulge his desires if he mastered the book. Zhang Jue did and held the power over the elements, granting the power to feed healing water to the impoverished people. His reputation rose and his followers wore yellow scarves to mimic their leader. Dubbing himself as the Great Teacher and naming the Han Dynasty as corrupt, Zhang Jue strove to preach his harmonious teachings to the people. However, his followers betrayed his original ideals and resorted to plundering, murder, and thievery. Unfortunately slandered as "yellow devils", Zhang Jue's last mention is passing away due to illness. The Yellow Turbans dispersed after his brothers' deaths. Army *Bo Cai *Bo Zhang *Bu Si *Gao Sheng *Gong Du *Guan Hai *Guo Tai - also known as Guo Da, lead White Wave Bandits *Han Xian - part of White Wave Bandits *Han Zhong *He Yi *Hu Cai - part of White Wave Bandits *Huang Shao *Li Yue - part of White Wave Bandits *Ma Xiang *Ma Yuanyi *Peng Tuo *Sima Ju *Sun Xian *Sun Zhong *Tang Zhou *Xu He *Yang Feng - part of White Wave Bandits *Yufuluo - third-party ally of White Wave Bandits *Zhang Mancheng *Zhang Kai *Zhao Hong *Zhao Zhi Fictional Followers Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Bian Xi - Appeared in chapter 27. *Cheng Yuanzhi - Appeared in chapter 1. Slain by Guan Yu *Deng Mao - Appeared in chapter 1. *Du Yuan - Appeared in chapter 27. Slain by fellow bandit Liao Hua. *Gao Sheng - Possibly fictional. Appeared in chapter 2. Fought with Liu Bei at Quyang, but slain by Zhang Fei. *Liao Hua - Not a part of the Yellow Turbans historically. *Pei Yuanshao - Appeared in chapter 28. Wanted to join Guan Yu after the Yellow Scarves Rebellion, but was convinced by Zhou Cang not to. Later was killed by Zhao Yun after an attempt to steal his horse. *Liu Pi - Not a part of the Yellow Turbans historically. *Yan Zheng - Appeared in chapter 2. Serves under Zhang Bao, but betrays and kills his commander at the siege of Yang. From Other Sources *Zhou Cang - First appeared in the Sanguozhi Pinghua. Later popularized in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Former Yellow Turban who came to serve under Guan Yu. See Also *Yellow Turban Walkthrough Category:Other Category:Alliances